


Crown Jewel

by chaperone_wwh



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 潘德拉岡家有龍的血統，而龍的天性就是收集寶物。
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Kudos: 4





	Crown Jewel

潘德拉岡家的直系血脈都是龍族。比爾第一次見到亞瑟龍的型態是他五歲的時候。那隻小小的金色的龍撲著翅膀，打了個噴嚏，火焰燒掉了他父親議事桌的桌腳。那時候的亞瑟還不能很好地掌握變身的技巧，時常會看到他們的小王子身後拖著一條龍尾巴在走廊上奔跑。

後來沃帝根叛變，還不滿十歲的亞瑟不知去向，黑色的巨龍盤踞了城堡。比爾離開了卡美洛，二十年過去，他再也沒見過金色的龍鱗。

§

亞瑟隱藏著自己的血統長大，他能壓抑自己龍的外觀，卻無法遏止蒐羅金銀財寶這個嗜好。收集來的金幣銀幣已經從當初巴掌大的木盒滿了出來，他跟妓院裡的姑娘要了更大的盒子，在他小小的閣樓裡弄出了暗格。慢慢地，盒子變成了箱子，暗格變成了密室，沒有人知道一間妓院的閣樓裡儼然成為了龍藏寶的巢穴。

§

現在龍有了新的巢穴。

城堡裡的藏寶庫裡有著堆積如山的金幣，亞瑟站在門口，臉上面無表情。但是比爾看見對方藍色的眼睛轉成了金色，瞳孔豎直。「我知道這些都是沃帝根從百姓身上搜刮來的。」在比爾想開口說點什麼之前亞瑟搶了話頭。「就一下下，比爾，一下下，拜託。」男人忍不住嘴角的笑容，舉起手做了一個請的動作。「請吧，我的王。」  
這倒是比爾第一次看見長大成人後亞瑟的龍形。龍的鱗片比金幣更加耀眼，幾乎要晃花了比爾的眼睛。亞瑟的龍形佔據了寶庫一半的空間，巨大的翼收在背上，繞著成堆的寶物打轉，最後在金幣堆中刨出一個坑，把自己安安穩穩地塞了進去。龍在他新的巢穴裡挪動著尋找最舒服的姿勢，卻又像想起什麼似地看向比爾。男人覺得有趣，走上前摸龍低下來的頭。龍在他手掌下瞇眼，吻部拱在男人懷裡。「所以龍喜歡金幣的傳說是真的？」比爾拾起一枚金幣端詳，用錢幣邊緣敲敲龍的鼻子。「我可不記得你父親有這樣的嗜好。」龍從鼻孔裡噴氣，把比爾圈在懷裡後趴下不動。「放開我，亞瑟。」男人哭笑不得，拍了拍對方攬著他的前肢。「你總不能把我在這困上一整天。」龍充耳不聞，只有甩動的尾巴告訴比爾王一點都不在乎他的威廉爵士翹一天班。

§

比爾不知道自己為什麼睡著了，大概是因為戰爭剛剛結束，太多事情讓他很久沒睡好覺，又或者單純只是龍的懷抱太溫暖而已。他醒來時亞瑟已經變回人的模樣，正試著用金幣把他埋起來。「您要謀殺我不需要這麼大費周章，我的王。」他把黃金從身上抖落，有些狼狽但是止不住臉上的笑意。亞瑟盤腿坐在那仰頭看他，沒穿上衣，褲子鬆散地繫著。他依舊不像個國王，裡裡外外都透著倫丁尼姆街頭的氣息，但是他身上終究留著龍血，註定成為卡美洛城的君主。方才龍將他安置在牠最柔軟的腹部，好像他是皇冠上的那顆寶石般珍貴。龍鱗貼著他的觸感還殘留在他皮膚上。比爾從沒意識到亞瑟的龍形會是他的性癖之一。  
當晚他們做愛。人類柔軟的軀體在亞瑟身上扭動，大腿擠壓著他的髖骨，緊密貼合的皮膚粘膩潮濕，他微微抬頭就能嚐到男人脖子上汗水的味道。亞瑟兩個手指埋在對方體內，被體溫融化的脂膏在指根流淌，沾上了掌心和男人的臀。比爾望著他，灰藍的眼睛染上水光，好像下一刻就會落下淚來。亞瑟把男人放倒在床上，趴跪的姿勢，胸膛貼著背脊，右手攬著他的腰左手卡進他撐在床頭的指縫。比爾能看見金色的鱗片在對方手臂上浮現，他想著身後的人眼睛是否也轉變成金色的豎瞳。年輕男人的鼻息滾燙，濡濕的舌在他耳邊逗留，呢喃著情話，纏綿的，下流的，勾引他在慾望的深淵更加墮落。他想讓他哀求，性器在穴口磨蹭就是不願意給予他一個痛快。小亞、小亞。男人喊著，嘶啞低沉，被慾望耗盡了理智，依舊不肯鬆口，卻又從肢體中透出了放蕩。這不知何時變成了一場角力，好像誰先屈服誰就輸了一樣。  
比爾在亞瑟的胸膛和被褥間艱難地翻過身向對方索吻，亞瑟在屈服與抵抗間游移不決，被欲望沖昏腦袋的不是只有比爾一個。「小亞，我的好男孩。」比爾仰起下巴，露出脖子的動作像是臣服也像是引誘，而亞瑟，亞瑟能有什麼選擇，他咬著男人的喉嚨沉悶地低吼。龍因為得到獵物而滿足，但亞瑟因為無法抵抗誘惑而懊惱。

§

男人帶著戒指的手在王的背上抓撓，攀著他像攀著救命的浮木，拯救他免於被快感淹沒的命運。王扣住了他的手腕，嘴裡說著你抓疼我了卻一邊親吻他長著厚繭的手指，心裡琢磨著如何再往男人左手的無名指上套上一枚刻有潘德拉岡家徽的戒指。比爾掛在他腰上的腿快使不上力了，而亞瑟很樂意為此幫點小忙。男人的腿蒼白修長，被他的王彎曲摺疊在胸口，腳踝勘勘掛在對方的肩膀上。這樣的姿勢讓亞瑟操得更深，呻吟聲變得斷斷續續，比爾操著自己的拳頭，陰莖硬得一蹋糊塗。他盯著亞瑟在人類與龍之間變換的瞳孔還有晃得他眼花的金髮與鱗片，空著的那隻手摸上對方的眼角，順著髮際把手指插進他汗濕散亂的短髮中，亞瑟偏頭吻他的小臂內側。  
兩個人粗重的喘息混在一起，忘了是誰先吻上誰的唇，在交纏的唇舌間呢喃彼此的名字。亞瑟在高潮前退了出來，精液留在男人的臀縫和腿根。他接著為比爾口交，幾下沉重地吸吮也把對方逼向高潮，全數交代在他嘴裡。

§

沒有人想挪動一根手指。比爾枕著年輕男人的手臂，疲倦得幾乎要直接睡過去。亞瑟的下巴擱在他腦袋上打著呼嚕，身高的優勢讓他能把對方整個圈在懷裡。他拿回了沃帝根從他那搶走的財寶，成為了英格蘭的王，最重要的，他的龍還找到了他王冠上最珍貴的那顆寶石。


End file.
